réconfort
by Chirutsurando
Summary: un peu de réconfort ne fais jamais de mal a personne...sauf a Kanda.
1. Chapter 1

Leur premier combat côte à côte…si on peut dire ça comme ça…Ils avaient battu l'Akuma, bien sur mais, ils étaient tous les deux bien amochés. Récupérer le cœur de la poupée n'avait pas été facile. Allen retourna près de Kanda qui lui ne bougeait presque plus. Il respirait a peine.

-Reste auprès de moi…en attendant l'équipe de nettoyage.

-Je n'avais pas l'intention de te laisser seul Kanda, et surtout pas dans l'état ou tu es.

-Ce n'est rien, je peux encore bouger.

Et pour le prouver. Il se leva mais, il retomba aussitôt. Allen le rattrapa, le reposa par terre et posa sa tête sur ses jambes pour lui offrir un maximum de confort. Kanda fut surpris de ce geste mais, pourtant, il appréciait la douce chaleur du corps d'Allen, il trouvait ses cuisses particulièrement confortables. Après quelques temps, Kanda commença à grelotter, à cause de tout le sang qu'il avait perdu, il ne pouvait pas garder sa chaleur.

-Ça va ? demanda Allen, inquiet.

-Ouais je vais bien.

Kanda était trop fier et orgueilleux pour admettre qu'il avait besoin d'aide. Allen le savait, il décida donc de le réchauffer quand même. Il posa son uniforme sur Kanda et lui frotta le dos. Kanda n'était pas content mais, il finit bien vite par se réchauffer et ronronnait presque de confort. Allen remarqua l'expression sur le visage de son partenaire, ce qui le fit rire.

-Pourquoi ris-tu ? demanda Kanda d'une voie qu'il voulait menaçante mais, qui se révéla plus endormit qu'autres choses.

-C'est rien. Juste que t'es mignon comme ça et je savais pas que ça serait possible un jour.

-Mmmmh…

Kanda se sentit vexé mais, devant le visage attendrit et souriant d'Allen, il ne pu que sourire lui aussi en rougissant.


	2. Chapter 2

Réponse aux review :

Angeyumi : ouais ouais une fic de d.gray-man ! Moi aussi sa me fait plaisir même si c'est moi qui l'ai écrite….ne t'inquiète pas..y va y en avoir plein de nouveaux chapitres…court…mais tout plein.

The-forever01 : bah la voila la suite :P

Izumi-rio : ça fait très longtemps que je lai écrite…et c'est sur quelle est bonne :P c'est moi qui lai écrit !

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Quelques heures avaient passé avant que l'équipe de nettoyage n'arrive. Quand ils trouvèrent Allen et Kanda, ce fut le branle-bas de combat. En effet, Kanda respirait avec difficulté et son cœur ne battait presque plus. Allen aussi avait succombé au combat, il s'était évanouit. Ils furent transportés à l'Hospital de toute urgence. Après quelques interventions chirurgicales et des tonnes de transfusions, les deux coéquipiers furent placés dans une chambre de réveil, avec vue sur la mer. Quand Allen se réveilla, il ne comprenait ce qu'il c'était passé ni ou il était. Il se mit à paniquer. Mais une voie rauque attira son attention. Il n'avait pas comprit les mots de cette voie. Il se retourna et vit la source de cette voie. C'était Kanda, il regardait Allen depuis plusieurs heures déjà, n'aillant même pas la force de tenir sa bouche complètement fermée. Allen le trouvait magnifique,ses cheveux détachés répandues autour de lui formant un halo protecteur, ses yeux entrouverts arborant un regard plus doux que celui d'une mère regardant son nouveau né. Allen resta figé devant lui, n'entendant même Kanda lui parler. Tant bien que mal, Allen se sorti de sa rêverie.

-P-pardon Kanda ? Qu'as-tu dis ?

-J'ai besoin de toi. J'ai besoin de ta chaleur.

-Eeeuh…d'accord…la morphine ne te vas pas bien du tout à toi.

-C'était pas une blague.

-Oh…pardon…

Ils se fixèrent quelques minutes, mais Allen rompit cet échange, il se rallongea et enfouit son visage dans un coussin. Après un petit moment, Allen cru entendre un sanglot, il se retourna d'un bond vers Kanda. Il était la sans bouger, Allen ne voyait même pas son thorax se soulever au rythme de sa respiration. Allen eu un mouvement de panique. Il se lança hors de son lit, faisant tomber la table de chevet au passage. Il prit le visage de Kanda dans ses mains en l'appelant. Kanda ne réagit pas. Allen se mit à le secouer fortement, les larmes aux yeux. Kanda ouvrit finalement les yeux très lentement en gémissant. Allen s'accrocha à son cou en pleurant, il avait eu tellement peur de le perdre. Kanda ne lui posa pas de question, il n'y avait pas de mots dans une situation comme ça. Il enlaça tout simplement ses bras autour de lui, posant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Allen eu un frisson, il ne savait pas pourquoi.


	3. Chapter 3

Réponces au review :

The-foreverone01 : T'en voulais plus…bah en voila !!! mais attention…ça devient plus… intéressant:P

Izumi-rio : Elle est pas fini tant que c'est pas écris FIN…

Angeyumi : tu sais j'adore ton délire…désolé que mes chapitres sois si cours…mais si je les fais plus long je saurais plus quoi écrire et je vais me mettre a écrire des connerie…alors ce qui compte cest la qualitée et pas la quantitée .

Allez…bonne lecture a tous !!!

Trois jours….trois jours que cette poupée chantait encore et encore…Allen n'en pouvait plus….mais au moins Kanda était venu lui parler…et quand elle s'arrêta enfin de chanter…Allen ne pu s'en empêcher…les larmes coulaient de ses joues sans retenue. Kanda, bien qu'il trouvait ridicule de pleurer pour une fille de plastique, fut attendrit par ce spectacle, il ne pouvait pas supporter de le voir pleurer, sans savoir vraiment pourquoi. Il n'avait jamais ressentit cela pour quelqu'un. Mais il s'en fichait éperdument. Tout ce qui l'importait pour le moment était de réconforter Allen. Il se rapprocha de lui, cherchant signe venant d'Allen lui permettant de s'approcher plus encore, il ne voulait pas le brusquer.

-Kanda….Kanda je veux être un destructeur qui peut sauver les autres aussi…

-Et bien soit…rien ne t'en empêche.

-Kanda…

-Oui ?

-Viens près de moi…

Kanda esquissa un sourire, à la grande surprise d'Allen. Il ne laissa pas le temps à Allen de dire un mot de plus, il l'entoura tout simplement dans ses bras. Allen frissonna et se laissa aller…vida toutes les larmes qui restaient en lui. Kanda resta sans bouger le temps qu'Allen se sente mieux, des goûtes d'eau salée au coin des yeux. Après un moment, Allen ne pleurait plus, mis son corps était encore secoué de sanglots. Il recula sa tête un peu, juste assé pour que sa bouche soit toute près de celle de Kanda. Il ne bougea pas durant un bout de temps, hésitant un peu. Mais d'un coup, il se dit que c'était le moment, il serra les poings, s'approcha encore plus et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Kanda. Il avait beaucoup hésité, la dernière fois à l'Hospital…peut-être n'avait-elle pas compté pour Kanda…peut-être était-il simplement une marque d'affection….et après tout, avec la tonne d'anesthésiants qu'avait pris Kanda…on ne sais jamais. Alors il avait hésité… Kanda se laissa faire, ne voulant pas briser cet échange si doux, ne voulant pas que Allen se sente rejeté. Quand Allen se recula un peu, terminant ce baisé, Kanda le regardait, simplement, sans rien dans les yeux, ni reproche, ni surprises. Allen senti son cœur se serrer. Il ne comprenait pas.

-Allen. Y a-t-il quelque chose que je ne sais pas ?

-Et bien…oui…peut-être…

-Tu peux me le dire…

-C'est que…je…je t'aime Kanda…je sais que ce n'est pas partagé…je le sais à la manière dont tu a réagit…

-Allen…je…

-Non…ne dis rien…je ne veux plus jamais être rejeté…je...je vais juste m'en aller….et…ne plus jamais t'embêter…je…

-Allen…tu crois tout savoir ?

-Quoi ? Non…non je ne crois pas…enfin…non.

-Je n'ai pas réagit comme j'aurais due, pas comme tu aurai voulus. Je ne pouvais pas.

-Ohhh…Kanda…pardon…

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute…

Kanda ferma les yeux…pris Allen dans ses bras, le rapprocha de lui et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Allen se perdit dans ses pensées, les yeux dans le vide, se demandant ce que Kanda voulait dire. Kanda se sentit mieux que jamais dans les bras d'Allen, il passa ses mains dans les cheveux blancs de son ami. Allen serra alors plus fort le corps de Kanda, se demandant ce que l'avenir leurs préparait, ne voulant pas vraiment le savoir en fait.


	4. Chapter 4

Allen avait été envoyé dans une autre mission dès son arrivé, mais sans Kanda cette fois. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de lui reârler, les choses avaient été trop mouvementé à cause du robot. Il était donc parti dans une petit ville méconnue de tous. Aussitôt arrivé, il avait envie de repartir, et revoir Kanda lui donnait une raison de plus. Les choses s'étaient plustôt bien passé, jusqu'à la deuxième attaque des Akuma. Là, il avait ressu une bonne raclée. Mais quand cette Miranda, paniquée, avait mit sa tête sur ses genous, il s'était souvenu de son premier conba, celui avec Kanda. Il avait eu tellement peur, tellement mal. Il pensait à son amour et à conbien il seraiit heureu de le revoir...c'était décidé! Il ne devait pas mourir! À cet instent, ses blessures s'envolèrent. La pensé de son samurai ne le quitta plus jusqu'a la fin. Miranda due arrêter sin invocation et il sonbra dans l'inconscience. Des formes floues, la silouette de quelqu'un...un homme...un homme qu'il connaissait...et des voies...une qui lui semblait famillière, celle de l'homme...et une autre...inconnue...plus enjoué et plus jeune...et le noir à nouveau. À son réveil, il était tout aussi perdu que l'autre fois...décidément les hoîtaux...Allen eu un choc quand Komui lui présenta Lavi...Tout chez lui inspirait la confience et la joie.

-Je suis Lavi, enchanté de te rencontrer.

-Enchanté...

-T'as pas l'air très bavard dis-moi! fit Lavi en prennant une chaise près du lit.

Komui était sortit, aillant vu la réaction d'Allen et l'exprétion sur la visage de Lavi, il avait tout de suite compris qu'il valait mieu les laisser seuls.

-Pourquoi tu ne répond pas? Tu me déteste déjà?

-Oh! eeuh...non ...c'est que...en fais, fit Allen les joue rouge.

-Hehe...t'es mignon comme ça!

-...!

-Alors, tu trouve ça comment être exorsist?

-C'est vraiment bien...je découvre du pays et des gens...j'ai enfin une famille...

-Une famille...et bien à t'entendre tu as toujours été seul...

-En quelques sorte oui...mais au moin j'ai rencontré quelqu'un maintenant...

-Ooooh! Et c'est qui la chanceuse?

Et voila...Allen était dans l'embaras...il avait parlé trop vite. Lavi avait le genre d'attitude qui invitait à la conversation et Allen en avait trop dit. Il était incapable de mentir et es voyait mal dire à quelqu'un qu'il venait juste de rencontrer qu'il était amouruex pour la première fois de sa vie avec un samurai très peu sociable qui ne voulait rien savoir de lui.

-C'est pas importantqui c'est, fit finallement Allen.

-Et pourquoi ça?

-...C'est pas partagé, dit-il en baissant la tête, la voie brisée.

-Oh, non...ne pleure pas! Je ne voulais pas...pardon je...Allen...

Allen se mit à pleurer pour de bon. Lavi resta planté devant lui, paniqué, il ne savait pas quoi faire pour le consoler.

-Allen, ça..ça va aller hein? Je suis sur qu'elle ne te déteste pas tant que ça et puis...il y a quelqu'un pour toi quelque par...

-Allen...fit-il une voie.

-Hey, t'es qui toi? fit Lavi à l.homme qui venait d'entrer.

Quand Allen entendit son nom, il relva la tête et arrêta de sangloter, il aimait tellement cette voie. L'homme ne répondit pas à Lavi, il passa tout simplment à côté de lui pour aller se réfijier dans les bras qu'Allen tendait vers lui.

-Ça va aller...je suis là maintenant.

-Je t'aime fort Kanda...

-Kanda?! fit Lavi completement perdu...se pourait-il que...

Les soupsons de Lavi ne peurent pas continuer leur cour, il avait préféré sortir tout de suite devant le regard noir de Kanda. Il les laissa donc seuls se demandant bien ce que représentait ce ''Kanda'' aux yeux d'Allen.

-Hmmm...nan, je délir surment, c'est impossible...quoi que...Oh et puis zut...je demanderais à Allen la prochaine fois! se dit Lavi en longeant les couloirs.

Il se mit à chanter une vielle chanson d'amour en souhaitant à Allen la meilleure chance pour la personne qu'il aime, qui que ce soit. Au fond de lui, il savait qu'Allen méritait au moins ça.


	5. Chapter 5

Petit mot de l'auteur : Désolé, désolé, désolé et encore désolé pour l'attente

Petit mot de l'auteur : Désolé, désolé, désolé et encore désolé pour l'attente. Trop de choses dans ma vie, j'ai même perdu mon ordi pendant un temps -.- J'avais aussi un peu perdu le goût d'écrire pendant un loooooong moment. Vous pouvez remercier mon petit ange qui m'a redonné le goût d'écrire. Alors désolé. Donc, pour ceux qui ne m'ont pas abandonné, voici la suite!! Mais je tiens à vus avertire, je risque d'être rouillé, faut pas m'assassiner si la suite est pas aussi bonne que le reste, je suis pas une machine malheureusement.

Alors bon, suffit le bla bla, voilà ce pourquoi vous avez attendu si longtemps :

Le vieux Bookman ne prit pas longtemps à arriver pour soigner Allen, mais Kanda était partit depuis un moment déjà. '' Une mission en vue'' il avait dit. Allen en doutait bien sur, mais au fond, que pouvait-il y faire. Si Kanda lui mentait, il devait avoir ses raison. Il chassa cette idée de sa tête pour se concentrer sur ce que le Bookman lui disait à propos de son œil. Ce fut rapide, il n'eut presque rien à faire, l'œil d'Allen récupérait tout seul apparemment.

Il décida donc d'aller voir Komui pour avoir des informations. Toujours aussi bordélique. Il revit le future Bookman, Lavi. Cette rencontre se termina en querelle. Un peu à propos de Kanda. Il avait beau l'adorer, il ne supportait pas de se faire appeler pousse de haricot, surtout pas par d'autres personnes.

Le jeune exorciste alla se promener en ville pour se changer les idées, faire passer la frustration. Durant tout ce temps, il ne pouvait que penser à Kanda. Il ne pensait pas vraiment qu'il lui aurait mentit en parlant d'une mission, Kanda peut être stupide, mais il ne le croyait pas menteur.

Il fut subitement sortit de ses pensés par des Akumas. Sans son œil, il eut du mal, mais le jeune Lavi vint l'aider, ce qui les remit sur le chemin de la bonne entente.

De retour au QG Komui leur assigna une mission, avec Lenalee. Il prirent une calèche pour se rendre au train. Dans la calèche, Komui expliqua tout les détails aux exorcistes. Lenalee et le vieux Bookman prirent un wagon séparé de celui de Lavi et Allen. Lav avait remarqué que Komui prenait toujours la peine de s'assurer que Lenalee ne soit pas trop en contact avec des jeunes hommes.

-C'est quand même bien d'avoir quelqu'un pour toujours prendre soin de sois, hein Allen?

Allen n'avait presque pas entendu Lavi lui parler, il pensait encore à Kanda. Ses réactions le laissait toujours perplexe, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce que ressentait vraiment l'exorciste aux cheveux noir.

-Oh, Alleeeeeen?!

Lavi passa une main devant le visage de son jeune ami pour le faire réagir. Ce geste le fit sortir de ses pensés.

-Désolé…tu me parlais?

-Oui justement. Je disait que c'est bien de toujours avoir quelqu'un pour s'occuper de sois. T'es pas d'accord?

-Ce doit être bien en effet…mais je n'en ai aucune idée.

-Ah bon? Et Kanda? Il est bien venu te réconforter l'autre jour non?

Allen n'ajouta rien de plus. Certes il était venu le réconforter, du moins, ce que Kanda appelait réconforter.

-J'ai encore trop parlé?

-C'est pas ta faute.

Allen fit un micro sourire, essayant de montrer à Lavi qu'il allait bien.

-Il se passe quoi avec lui au fait, je l'ai jamais vu même être poli avec quelqu'un, même pas Komui. Alors dans une relation…

-Justement, je n'en ai aucune idée moi même.

Lavi arborait une expression des plus confuses qui soit.

-Hein?

-Laisse tomber…

Lavi soupira. Il se plaça en face d'Allen pour le regarder dans les yeux (l'œil).

-Peu importe comment il agit avec toi, pour qu'il t'ai fais un câlin, il doit t'aimer du plus profond de son cœur, crois moi. C'est seulement qu'il est timide. C'est un grand tendre au fond…très loin au fond…

Il lui fit son plus beau sourire.

-Alors ne te torture pas l'esprit avec ça, un jour il va tout t'avouer, même si ça risque de prendre un peu de temps.

Allen fut ému par les paroles du jeune Bookman.

-T'en es sur?

-Aussi sur que le vieux Bookman est vieux.

Allen rit un peu en même temps que ses larmes coulèrent de ses joues. Lavi le pris dans ses bras, un sourire aux lèvres. Il le garda comme ça jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme.


End file.
